My Pharaoh
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: The angel Yugi takes the Pharaoh Atem on a guide through this Kingdom for what is really happening. Fem!Yugi gender bending. this is based off of Dear My President by P!INK. so i guess you could say it was a songfic. Note: if you can be bothered, please reveiw. I need opinions because i have to read this out to my entire English class. oki that was a lie but don't tell anyone. YAY


Dear, Mr Pesident- P!NK

My Pharaoh

The Pharaoh Atem was in his palace chambers, pacing, thinking, wondering about what to do in the morrow when I flash of light appeared. A young girl, the age of about 14, or so it would seam, apperared infront of him wearing a flowing, plain, cyrstal white gown. _She looks amazing. _

"Do not be alarmed, my Pharaoh. I am only here to ask you a few questions. Please come walk with me." her voice was angelic and almost like it was from another world... heavenly. The angel stuck out her hand gracefully and he took it. "Let's pretend we're just two people and you're not better than me. Can speak honestly?"

the two walked out onto the king's private balcony and gazed over the city below them.

"What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street? Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud?"

they looked down at the town square to see a public execuion, a young, battered man. Thin and helpless. Standing on the stage before everyone. His family crying. His head rested on a chopping block. The executer behind him, laughing at the poor soul while his mother cries out for the boy.

"How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye and tell me why?"

The Pharaoh turned his head away in disgust. The blood spurred everywhere on the platform. Innocent blood. The blood he swore to protect, and faild.

Within seconds the Pharaoh found himself in a underground room, lit by yellow waxed candles. In the center, a massive black couldren containing a bubbeling green liquid. The angel beckoned him to come closer and look in the the liquid past. The feums over took him, taking the girl and the Pharaoh to another place. Or was it another time. Yes, these were his memories.

Atem looked over his location to find he was in the gardens. He saw a small boy, young and upset. He was sadly playing with a stick his found and was wondering around. That boy was the Pharaoh _himself... _

they watched as Madaho came up to him and bowed before leaving him in peace. The young boy wanted to ask him if he could play, but he wasn't couragous enough to do so. The scean split so that the pair could see two sides. On the left it was the loney prince. On the right was a brown haired girl, being beaten for speaking with the you prince. She was crying.

"My Pharaoh, Were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy?"

The two came out of the Pharaoh's past and found themselves inside the corridor with cells lining the walls full of prisoners. But one prisioner stood out. A small, frail girl cowering the the corner of a dirty cell. A child. An innocent girl in there for just being different. No rights. Nothing. Her family abandoning her. She had nothing. Not even a soft toy to cuddle and keep her company.

"How can you say No child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in your cells while you pave the road to hell. What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away? And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay? I can only imagine what the Queen has to say."

The pair were telerported to a ruined village. Houses destroyed. Babies screaming. Their mother's worring. The men go to war. It was obvious they didn't have to go far. A mother holding her dead child, crying.

"How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye?"

"Let me tell you about hard work. Not earning enough to feed yourself when you have a baby on the way. Rebuilding your house after the wars took them away. Building a bed out of a pile of sand. Hard work. You don't know nothing about hard work, My Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh found himself back in his chambers once more without the angel with words left to flutter inside his mind.

"_How do you sleep at night? __How do you walk with your head held high? My Pharaoh, You'd never take a walk with me. Would you_?"


End file.
